Adrian Ivashkov
Adrian Ivashkov '''is a royal Moroi and is the only son and child of Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. He was also the great nephew of the late Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. Adrian has the element of Spirit and to stop himself going insane from the 'Spirit Darkness' he often drinks alchohol and smokes as his coping methods. We first meet him when he meets Rose Hathaway at the Ski Resort during Christmas break, in which he then developed a crush for her. Adrian then later, in Shadow Kiss, gave Rose money to go to Russia to kill her former strigoi-turned lover, Dimitri, in return to give him a chance of a proper relationship when she returned. Adrian helped Rose to turn Dimitri back into a dhampir, and shortly goes on to date her, but this ends tragically after she is arrested and helped to escape prison by Dimitri, in which she chooses him over Adrian. Adrian is currently spirit bound to the Moroi Princess Jill Mastrano Dragomir, and is at Palm Springs in secret, where while being there has fallen in love with Alchemist human, Sydney Sage. Appearance Adrian is described by many to be extremely handsome (as well as scorchingly hot) even for a Moroi, having deep emerald green eyes that, according to Sydney, are the deepest shade of green in the world. He stands about six feet, having normal Moroi skin color and being model sized. His hair is dark chestnut brown and it is said to be styled to be messy like he just rolled out of bed and in Spirit Bound, Rose states that he 'painstakingly styled' his hair each day. His wardrobe is expensive; usually he sports designer shirts and jeans. His signature scent are the clove-scented cigarettes he's always smoking. Personality Adrian Ivashkov is seen to a brave, selfless and open-minded Moroi. He is also willingly to give his loved ones anything, if they need it, like when he gave Rose money to go to Russia and brought Jillian back from the dead making her Shadow-Kissed. He is also seen to be very intelligent, using words to out match his opponents rather than having physical fights. He could been also seen as being rebellious to others, as he noted to Dimitri that he doesn't follow rules they are mainly guidelines to life. Sydney also describes him as being arrogant, cocky and annoying; but she also sees him as incredibily funny, showing through his email to her, when using a reference to a large and old book, ''Les Miserables. ''According to Jill, Adrian always feels his emotions strongly. "You're a leo. Outgoing, Showy, Confident" Jill Dragomir. Referrance from Adrian's Lost Chapter According to Sydney, Adrian has something of a split personality, as one moment he could be happy and speaking normally to people around him, but he could also quickly change becoming distant and speaking in sometimes riddles to people. Adrian is also an emotionally damaged person, due to both his father's verbal abuse and his element. Both take him to extreme depression which causes him to drink heavily. Adrian is also seen trying to prove himself, though he doesn't like to show it. He wants others to see he is worth something - this comes off especially with Sydney Sage. Adrian has carries a lot of self-doubt and also low self-esteem and believing he will become what everyone thinks he is already, a failure. Relationships Family Adrian doesn't have a perfect or even great relationship with some of his family members. Adrian and his father, Nathan, have never seen eye-to-eye, as at San Diego Nathan insults his son, by ripping up everything Adrian has ever done in his life, causing them to have several fights. But after Queen Vasilisa spoke to Nathan about Adrian (Sydney Sage's idea that Nathan would listen to Queen Vasilisa m"ore than anyone else), it is seen that Nathan sent Adrian money and a new car. It is noticeable that Adrian cares greatly more for his mother, Daniella, as when going to see his father in San Diego, he even pleaded his father to allow him to see her despite the fact she was in prison. Adrian said all he wanted was to see or hear from her, because he missed her. His late great aunt, Tatiana Ivashkov, loved her great nephew dearly, and he comments that they used to smoke cigerettes in the throne room. However, she disapproved of his relationship with Rose and tried to set him up with Lissa. He was greatly upset when she was murdered by Natasha Ozera, even getting heavily drunk. Avery Lazar Adrian was close friends with Avery Lazar, and may have harbored some romantic feelings for her. But after it was discovered that she was a spirit user, he speculated that she used compulsion to get him to like her. Rosemarie Hathaway He first met Rose at a ski lodge in Idaho, where he made his feelings for her very clear by inviting her to dinner and sending her presents. Throughout Shadow Kiss, he flirted with her to the point that his great-aunt thought they were involved with each other. He funds Rose's trip to Siberia on the condition that she gives him a chance when she gets back. The pair date each other, although Rose continued to work on her quest to restore Dimitri to a dhampir. Eventually Rose broke up with him, because she was still in love with Dimitri. Adrian accused her of not caring, pointing out that he, Eddie, Sydney, and Jill were "victims" of her happy ending. Rose concluded that she can't be his crutch, and that he needed to find his own strength. By the end of The Golden Lily, when Sydney points out that he still loves Rose, Adrian comments that while he still is hurt by what she did to him, he is over her, and is now interested in Sydney. In Indigo Spell, his feelings for Rose have seem to be nearly non-existed, as he told Sydney that he knew about Rose's epic love for Dimitri, and accepted this. Sydney Sage ''"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I love you" ''- Adrian to Sydney. Sydney and Adrian first run into each other at the Moroi court, although they did not speak to each other at the time. Their first proper introduction was in Palm Springs at Clarence Donahue's house. Adrian helped Sydney track down where the illicit tattoos were coming from, as well as expose Keith who was the one involed with the tattoos to the Alchemists. Sydney in return gets him out of Clarence's house and into an apartment of his own, Keith's old one which was offered to her at first. She also helped him apply for art classes at a local college. In The Golden Lily, Adrian and Sydney's friendship deepens, with Sydney buying him a slush to cheer him up after a disastorous meeting with his father. Adrian in turn takes self-defense classes with Sydney (although he later quits because he cannot be around her without putting his feelings for her aside), and buying a Mustang and feigning being unable to use manual transmission in order to have an excuse to be around her. Adrian found himself falling in love with Sydney, which scared him (A Moroi and Human being together is taboo, Keepers aside). He finally gave in to his feelings, and shared a kiss with Sydney. However, Sydney tells him that they can't have feelings for each other. She then leaves his apartment, breaking both of their hearts. In Indigo Spell, Adrian dances with Sydney at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, even stating to Marcus that she is very important to him. Throughout their time together, their sexual desires and frustrations becoming highly known and seen. Also it is seen late on, that Adrian has shorten his drinking and smoking intake to please Sydney which makes him happy. At the end of Indigo Spell, they finally begin dating. They shared their first day as a couple in South Calfornia; they have dinner together and watch the sunset after spending all day in a European style museum. ''Friends '' Jillian Mastrano Adrian views Jill as a little sister and describes her as pure and innocent, which is the reason he brought her back to life. However, he does feel somewhat frustrated that she can feel everything he feels, and does try to cut back on the alcohol consumption for her sake. Jill is very protecteive over Adrian. She feels his connection with Sydney and wants their relationship to blossom. Whenever Adrian is upset, Jill starts showing similar mood swings. Christian Ozera Adrian and Christian meet in Frostbite. Although they donot initially get along as Christian is jealous with Adrian's friendship with Lissa they eventually become friends. They constantly tease and insult each other and that for them is a sign of affection. They also help each other and their friends when the need arises as shown in Last Sacrifice when they worked together to help clear Rose's name. Jaclyn Terwilliger Adrian initially did not like her when they met because Sydney had complained about her passive aggressive methods of teaching her magic (which was completely against her belief system). However, they seem to both have made positive impressions on each other after a short time, as Ms.Terwilliger allows him to call her Jackie, and Adrian is more open minded about Sydney learning magic than he was before, also seeing her true natural talent. Lissa Dragomir Adrian and Lissa are friends, as he affectionally calls her "cousin". He helped her with learning about her Spirit powers and teaching her dream-walking and reading auras and she tries to teach him how to heal people and even himself. Even though they are both Spirit users, they have a lot to learn from one another. They continued to be close friends even after Lissa became Queen. Adrian also likes to call her Lissa and tries to get others to say it, including Sydney Sage. Rivals Dimitri Belikov Originally Dhampir Guardian Dimitri Belikov was the rival of Adrian, as they both were in love with Dhampir Rose Hathaway. Adrian disliked Dimitri because everyone believes that he is perfect and Dimitri disliked Adrian for not following rules and his increasingly drinking. In the end, Rose had chosen Dimitri as her love and this broke Adrian's heart completely. Soon after, at Palm Springs Adrian begins to let go of the rival with Dimitri because of his growing love for Alchemist Sydney Sage. Though at some moments the two have tension between each other. It is later found out that Adrian does in fact respect Dimitri, and in return Dimitri believes that Adrian is a good person and also respects him. Braydan Adrian had some rival with human Braydan. As Adrian interrputed them at the Halloween where Adrian was angered that Braydan called Sydney dress wrong in the history books. He would also call Braydan the wrong name contiunously even to the point where it annoyed Sydney. Adrian though was visable happy that Braydan broke it off with Sydney. Marcus Finch Adrian and Marcus Finch have a tension relationship. As upon their first meeting, Adrian attacked Marcus when he found out that Marcus had harmed Sydney. Marcus in return felt annoyed by Adrian even calling him an "asshole" but eventually Adrian became jealous of Marcus because he was human and Sydney was also a human, and that relationships between vampires and humans were tabooed. But this was later laid to rest when Sydney decided to not go away with Marcus to Mexcio but stayed with Adrian. Etymology ''Adrian ''is a Latin Origin name meaning "''From Hardia". ''In the German form of the name ''Adrian ''means "Dark". It was a popular name in the Roman times and the Middle Ages, but became rarely seen in modern times. It was used regulary in Christianity for many years. Adrian the name, was used a lot during the Shackspearean times as it was named used in the play, Tempest, which it means "Lord". ''Ivashkov '''''comes the profession of fishing, called "Fisher" which was given to fishermen. But in many years, the name has come from different areas in the Western Civilization to mean "Favoured of God". Trivia *In the film adaptions of the ''Vampire Academy Series, ''Adrian will be portrayed in the second film ''Vampire Academy: Frostbite. '' *Mead has said that Adrian is one of her most complex characters due to his Spirit influence, as she believes that Adrian uses his sarcasm and humour to hide the insecure and emotionally damaged man that he is. She also states that he is her favourite character to write about, besides Rose Hathaway. *Adrian's Spirit influence and Darkness is seen to be worse then Lissa or Sonya's, as Adrian will get attacks from the Spirit that can make him see things that aren't there or hear voices, he is even prone to violence with the Spirit Darkness. He copes by drinking and smoking to undermine the effects of Spirit. *Richelle Mead has stated on her blog that Adrian listens to classic rock music. *In an excerpt of the Fiery Heart, that Richelle Mead gave via social media, it says that Adrian listens to Pink Floyd. Later is found out that he likes Fleetwood Mac, the song called ''Rumours. '' Sources http://www.shadowkissed.net/character-bios/adrian-ivashkov/ http://carpewiki.wikispaces.com/Adrian+Ivashkov Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian